1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench with an adjustable working size, wherein the ratchet wrench can be used to operate workpieces of different sizes and specifications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench comprises a handle having an end formed with a receiving hole, and a ratchet wheel mounted in the receiving hole of the handle and having inside formed with a polygonal recess. In such a manner, the workpiece (such as the bolt, nut or the like) is received the recess of the ratchet wheel, so that the workpiece can be rotated by rotation of the handle. However, the conventional ratchet wrench cannot be used to operate and rotate workpieces of different sizes and specifications, so that the user needs to prepare ratchet wrenches of different sizes and specifications so as to operate workpieces of different sizes and specifications, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench that can be used to operate workpieces of different sizes and specifications.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench, wherein the user only needs to use a single ratchet wrench to operate workpieces of different sizes and specifications, thereby facilitating the user operating the ratchet wrench, and thereby enhancing the versatility of the ratchet wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench, comprising a handle, a ratchet wheel, a plurality of adjusting blocks, and an adjusting shaft, wherein:
the ratchet wheel is mounted on the handle and has an inside formed with a working space, the ratchet wheel has a peripheral wall formed with a plurality of screw bores each communicating with the working space;
each of the adjusting blocks is movably mounted in a respective one of the screw bores of the ratchet wheel and has a peripheral wall formed with an outer thread; and
the adjusting shaft is rotatably mounted in the working space of the ratchet wheel and has a toothed disk meshing with the outer thread of each of the adjusting blocks, so that each of the adjusting blocks is rotated by rotation of the adjusting shaft to move in the respective screw bore of the ratchet wheel into the working space of the ratchet wheel so as to adjust a working size of the working space of the ratchet wheel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.